I don't want to be knighted!
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Holmes returns from being out and when Watson asks him what he's been up to, Holmes tells him how he spent the day trying not to get knighted! Watson decides he'll never understand Holmes. please R&R its just a random little thing that popped into my head


**I don't want to be knighted!**

**Watson's POV**

I was sat in the living room reading my book and drinking tea whilst I waited for Holmes to return from wherever he was.

At 6 o'clock the front door opened and closed and a few moments later he entered the living room.

"Evening Holmes"

"Evening Watson" he replied as he slumped into his chair.

"Where have you been? On a case?" I asked as I put down my book.

"No. Unfortunately. I popped by to see Mycroft, who threatened me with another knighthood. What's that? The 16th time? When I refused he invited me along to a meeting, saying he wanted me to meet someone. We got into the carriage and the windows were covered up so I instantly knew something was going on. The carriage ride lasted 10 minutes and, as I had already figured out from the turns we made, the doors of the carriage opened to reveal the courtyard of Buckingham Palace. Most inconvenient.-"

"I can imagine" I interrupted with a scoff.

"Indeed. Now, I couldn't just leave because Mycroft informed me that the Queen was expecting my arrival. When we entered, we were shown into a room which held none other than the Queen herself"

_**Flash back (Holmes' POV)**_

"Your Majesty" Mycroft bowed, so did I. "this is my brother, Sherlock Holmes"

"Pleasure to meet you at last" she smiled.

"I assure you, the pleasure is entirely mine your Majesty" I replied.

We all took a seat and she continued. "I hear you're quite the detective"

"Indeed Ma'am" I smiled.

"And that you're very good at telling a person exactly what they have done that day?" she continued.

"Yes, that is something I am rather good at I suppose"

"Could you possibly tell me what you can deduce about me?"

"I don't think that will be a very good idea, your Majesty, you see, he gets quite carried away" Mycroft glanced warily at me.

"I will take no offence. Mr Holmes?"

"Wonderful, though I'm sure there is nothing that I could deduce about you that would cause offence" I smiled. "Now, I notice that you took a walk around the grounds today. I assume you visited a lake or a pond of some sort. You got those jewels from your husband, he bought them from India when he was younger. You fired a butler today because he broke your late mother's tea pot, oh , by the way, your cleaner hasn't cleared away all the pieces. Also, you had salmon for lunch and have changed your outfit 3 times today. But, the reason you bought me here is not simply for me to do this, I suspect.

"Well, everything you said was true Mr Holmes, I'm very impressed."

"Well, there is more, but I could simply go on for hours. You know, Mycroft is rather good at deduction as well, probably even better than me"

"Really? Well, you never told me that Mycroft" she smiled.

"Yes, well, I never thought to bring it up ma'am" he smiled back.

"Well, as I'm sure you've already worked out, the reason you're here is because I would like to give you a knighthood" she informed me.

"As honoured as I am by that offer your highness, I'm afraid I must decline" I replied.

"Why?" she frowned.

"I don't mean to offend you ma'am. Its just that I am not bothered by title"

_**End flashback **_

"Well, to cut a long story short, I took me an hour to finally get out without a knighthood." He smiled.

"However did you manage that Holmes?"

"I said I would receive one on my 60th birthday. I'll simply have to disappear for a while around that time"

"Why don't you want a knighthood?" I asked.

"Why would I? Its merely a title"

"but-"

"Watson, I don't want a knighthood… anyhow, I'm sure your day was more interesting?"

"Hardly" I laughed. "You know Holmes, I'll never understand you"

"I don't think that's even possible" he laughed.

**A/N: just a little random thing that was stuck in my head so I posted it :) let me know what you think please :D**


End file.
